


The Resurrection of the Body

by orphan_account



Series: The Credo Collection [2]
Category: Ashes to Ashes, Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Resurrection of the Body

It didn’t seem to take very long for Hathaway to drive me and by the time we arrived I’d undergone a transformation – I seemed to have lost a few pounds, got some muscle back and my taste in clothes had disappeared completely. My stonewash jeans were so tight I was nearly squeaking, I’d got a Zapata moustache and the sleeves of my leather jacket were turned up to the elbows. James glanced across and grinned

 

“Who’s a pretty boy then?” I grinned back at him and then said

 

“Don’t knock it, this was gear in my day, laddie” We both chortled. I felt good for the first time in ages, I looked out of the car window and noticed a young lady waiting to cross the road, lit one of Hathaway’s cigarettes, something I haven’t done in years and felt like giving her a wolfwhistle …. Something else I hadn’t done in a long time.

“Do I look that different?” I demanded. He drew on a ciggie and smiled

“One could say that D.C. Cameron. Your hair is certainly longer.” I flicked at my collar – damn but my old boss wouldn’t have stood that, but what the hell, I was on my way to a new station and a new boss.

“Any advice for me, Sergeant?”

“I’d keep your sexual proclivities quiet if I were you. I gather DCI Hunt is not too keen on anything but total heterosexuality. But that shouldn’t pose too much of a problem hmm? Abstinence and prayer? ” I nodded, I’d got myself into enough trouble by tarting about. I was being given a second chance and I wasn’t going to waste it.

“Do I get to know the rules, D.S. Hathaway?”

“’Fraid not. You get to work them out for yourself and behave accordingly. I’ve told you enough for you to keep yourself out of trouble until you get to know the ropes. Hunt doesn’t suffer fools gladly but he is a good Boss to a good team. Don’t give him lip and do as you’re told. When you work out where you need to be and how to get there, call this number.” He handed me a card “It’ll only work if you can answer the questions asked you when you ring.” He hesitated then said in a rush “I will tell you that you should think outside of reality as you knew it before. Time and place are no longer so delineated. OK?” He handed me some cash and an evidence bag of my possessions to go with my old persona because I realised I’d only gone back to my first years in CID, before promotion, before being busted, I was back to where I’d started.

I looked in the evidence bag and drew out my Zippo lighter with the Strathclyde police emblem on it.

“You are on secondment,” said Hathaway. I knew what that meant – a bad lad whose boss wanted rid of him – was about right for me. A photo of a pretty girl in a Laura Ashley dress “Your girlfriend up in Scotland”, he explained. A Mary medal which I put around my neck, glad that it hung down below my shirt. “OK, I drop you here – you walk around the corner, you’ll see Fenchurch Street East just on your left. I’ll phone and say you are on your way.” I held out my hand, no thought of hugging or any other form of contact.

“Thanks,….. James. I’ll, um…. See you?” He shook hands and said

“Oh yes, you don’t get rid of me now, Frazer. You’re my responsibility. Good luck. Work at it.”

I got out of the car and walked down the street with a swagger in my step, hands in my jacket pocket, remembering how it felt to be a fit young man, and to wear Y-fronts, which was something I could have done without. When I looked back the car had disappeared although I hadn’t heard the engine at all.

I caught sight of myself in a shop window and did a double-take. Was that a perm? It bloody was! Oh yes, I had that and grew my hair when I went into Drug Squad for a while. Realising the shop was a tobacconists I went in to buy some fags, falling back into some bad old habits while determined to avoid the worst ones, the ones that had caused me to fall apart completely and end up in Intensive Care with a bellyful of sleeping pills and booze….. and James Hathaway beside me, giving me a second chance at redemption


End file.
